mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skullkeepa14/Archive 1
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skullkeepa14 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 11:25, June 20, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Skipper733 market Why did you edit someone else's user page? Please read the rules and stick to editing the wiki and your pages, not others. 14:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Im new to this website and I thought I was editing my page Ok- that is fine. Just know for next time. 15:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) HI Hi need rank 3 Items go to Terrific trades HI Hi need rank 3 Items go to User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades see mt page and can you please put your sig in my traffic!User:Joeman200/Traffic Thanks, -- 15:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 3 Trade Collecting Store is now Closed for good, so now post your offers at my new store talk sig Just create a sig page and put the following code. [[User:Skullkeepa14|' Skullkeepa14 ]][[User talk:Skullkeepa14| talk |']]I have edits and next due this: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Skullkeepa14/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 15:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) [[User:Skullkeepa14|' Skullkeepa14 ]][[User talk:Skullkeepa14| Skullkeepa14 ]][[User talk:Skullkeepa14| talk |']]I have edits :Hi Skullkeepa, myself and German77 recently developed an "Easy sig creator". Just go to Template:EZsig. If you find that too simple for your liking, go to Template:EZsig2 :) : 09:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) -- 10:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::The sig originally on Xskullkeepa14/sig has been moved into userspace: User:Skullkeepa14/xsig RE: Jobs Sure buddy!-- 18:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 20 Tires soooo 20 tires ae' well I'll give them to you for 17 clicks since well Happy Birthday! -- 15:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ads You can have it say anything you want but remember we want more customers, so make it positive.-- Hello Congrats on the rank 4 !!!! by the way what is DEM ?-- 16:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Dino Excavation Module. 16:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) A okay then thanks. Okay I'll click your DEM You can click anything you like on my page.-- 16:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'll start clicking on ur modules 200 clix by tomorow- australian time. k?-skullkeepa14 Ad Here is the finished product '''Are you looking for quality service and an insured store well come to our little store Can't get through that rank? Tired of Paying too much? Come to the MLN ELVES store! We Have everything In stock from rank 1-3! We also have items from rank 1-8. Whatever it is The MLN Elves will cater for your needs!-- 17:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't have enough space if i put that yellow text in soz-skullkeepa14 then don't uses it in there .-- 03:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sig Skullkeepa14/xsig need help? -- 05:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) MOST DEFINETLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-skullkeepa14 with what? sig? -- 06:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) 06:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I keep on trying I've tryed at least a MILLION times!!! ok are you using the rich text editor? -- 06:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wat the **** is that?(WTF?)-Skullkeepa14 Two things, First off, WTF is NOT Wiki-appropriate. Please try not to use statements such as those over a simple signature. :( Secondly, User:Skullkeepa14/xsig has completed sig code which should be acceptable. If it isn't, let me know and I'll fix it. 06:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'll give u 10 clix to apologise? and please help me. So actually wat is rich text editor. and that word stands for World Trekker Facts!-skullkeepa14 No need to pay me a fine, just don't do it again in the future. Rich Text Editor is a setting that makes it easier for some people to edit, and causes the other 99.9% percent of people to take 10 minutes out of their valuable time to turn it off so they can get something productive done. :P Actually, Rich Text Editor makes html easier to work with for some people by making it work similarly to a word processing program, such as Microsoft Word. Personally, I dislike it, but some people work better with it on. 06:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Any way go to and go to sig box and type in -- 06:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, it would be . His sig is at User:Skullkeepa14/xsig, not User:Skullkeepa14/sig. Just a note. 06:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind. 06:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) help sig Need help with your sig.-- 06:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My Sig THANK GOSH! Thank u every 1 for helping me through my sig! I cannot thank u enough (talk) 06:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) errrrrrrrr! Try putting in the signature preferences box. 06:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC)